A torque sensing system may measure and record torque applied to a component of a rotating system. Example rotating systems may include combustion engines, electric motors, drive shafts, and many other systems that have one or more rotating elements. A variety of different types of torque sensing systems may be used for measuring torque in rotating systems. In general, a torque sensing system may include sensors attached to the rotating portion of the system and may include stationary electronics that are located off of the rotating portion. In some examples, a slip ring and brush system may make a communication connection between rotating sensors and stationary electronics. In other examples, communication between the rotating sensors and stationary electronics is wireless.
The above-mentioned wireless torque measurement systems can have tight alignment requirements between the rotor and stator for sufficient power transfer from the stator to the rotor, and for proper data transfer from the rotor to the stator. For example, in some instances the gap between the rotor and stator antenna may be about 2-3 mm and allows a maximum of ±2-3 mm misalignment. Considering that these systems can be mounted on shafts rotating at high speeds, such alignment requirement poses a tough challenge to equipment developers and assemblers.
Furthermore, in most wireless torque measurement systems, the power requirements of some of the associated electronics is fixed, and will not properly operate if there is a slight change in the gap between the rotor and stator antennas. Moreover, anticipating relatively high losses and interference, the power output of some of the associated electronics is fixed at a relatively high value. If it is desirable to operate the system at a relatively small gap, significant power loss and very low operational efficiency is experienced.
Hence, there is a need for a system and method to control the output power of wireless torque measurement systems and to operate the systems at optimal power levels and increase the overall efficiency thereof. The present disclosure addresses at least this need.